Patchcloud
Patchcloud is a spiky-furred gray she-cat with darker flecks and light green eyes. She has long, round ears and a tabby tail. TRIVIA Interesting Facts * Patchcloud can see and talk to spirits. Instead of seeing her spirit sight as a good thing, she was disturbed by it and didn't want it and the responsibilities it would bring. She also never felt safe because she could always feel hidden eyes burning through her pelt. * Patchcloud was originally named Patchedcloud. * Patchcloud was called Otterskin in one of the oldest versions of Quickstar's Vow. * She has a soft spot for ginger green-eyed toms, and thinks they are handsome. * At first, because of her spirit sight, every cat except for Rattail, Leaftrail and later Foxtail suspected Patchcloud of being schizophrenic. * Patchcloud has a lot of platonic affection towards Runningstar because he'd always greet her and play with her as a kit whenever she visited Twigheart in AirClan. Even after becoming a Warrior, then Deputy, then Leader, he still happily greeted her and chatted with her. * Brightstar thought of giving Patchcloud the prefix "Mouse", since she was small and had spiky gray fur. * Patchcloud is the only non Medicine Cat with half white pupils, and, unlike other Medicine Cats, she was born with them. * She is actually close friends with Otterstar and Troutfin, especially with Otterstar, because they were her denmates in the WaterClan Nursery. * If Patchcloud had wanted to change her name when she became an elder, her name would be Halfgaze. * Patchcloud saw Moonheart as a son. KIN Members Great-Great-Grandmothers: Quietstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Puddlesplash: Deceased, verified StarClan member Turtlefur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Gingertail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: Crowgaze: Deceased, verified StarClan member Batwing: Deceased, verified StarClan member Featherflight: Deceased, verified StarClan member Barkpelt: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Uncles: Graypelt: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: Cindertail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Thistlefoot: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sleekfur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Shallowpool: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: Goldenstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Slatestar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Crookedface: Deceased, verified Place Of No Stars member Sourtongue: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great Aunts: Frostpool: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: Soakfur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Rainstorm: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Uncles: Whitewhisker: Deceased, verified StarClan member Brookpebble: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Aunts: Firconefang: Deceased, verified StarClan member Swallowswoop: Deceased, verified StarClan member Lilacpetal: Deceased, verified StarClan member Blossomflower: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmothers: Lilyfur: Deceased, verified Place Of No Stars member Darkfur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Reedstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Marshpelt: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mother: Brightstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: Smokeheart: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sisters: Tallfern: Deceased, verified StarClan member Bluewing: Deceased, verified StarClan member Uncles: Leaftrail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Finchkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Aunt: Birdflight: Deceased, verified StarClan member Nephews: Moonheart: Deceased, verified StarClan member Stonekit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Lightwave: Deceased, verified StarClan member Boulderkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Nightkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Nieces: Stormflower: Deceased, verified StarClan member Emberfall: Deceased, verified StarClan member Owlkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Nephews: Haretail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Swanfeather: Deceased, verified StarClan member Ebonyclaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Nieces: Sparrowflight: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Nephews: Butterflynose: Deceased, verified StarClan member Quietmuzzle: Deceased, verified StarClan member Paleeyes: Deceased, verified StarClan member Clearears: Deceased, verified StarClan member Cousins: Quietstorm: Deceased, verified StarClan member Snowfall: Deceased, verified StarClan member Silverswoop: Deceased, verified StarClan member Smallstream: Deceased, verified Place Of No Stars member Otterstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Troutfin: Deceased, verified StarClan member Nettleheart: Deceased, verified StarClan member Minnowfin: Deceased, verified StarClan member Maplestar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Wolfmuzzle: Deceased, verified StarClan member Owlfeather: Deceased, verified StarClan member Wolfskin: Deceased, verified Place Of No Stars member Russetblaze: Deceased, verified StarClan member Flamewhisker: Deceased, former Place Of No Stars member and verified StarClan member Mates: Houndheart: Deceased, verified Place Of No Stars member Tigerstripe: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sons: Swiftwing: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mica: Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughters: Dawnheart: Deceased, verified StarClan member Crackedbark: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandsons: Sunblaze: Deceased, verified StarClan member Wishstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Raccoonkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Windspots: Deceased, verified StarClan member Granddaughters: Silverbreeze: Deceased, verified StarClan member Graynose: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandsons: Oakleaf: Deceased, verified StarClan member Clawnose: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Granddaughters: Hazelpelt: Deceased, verified StarClan member Dovetalon: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandsons: Lionclaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Stormstripe: Deceased, verified StarClan member Froststrike: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Granddaughter: Rainfall: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandsons: Needleclaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Granddaughters: Blackwing: Deceased, verified StarClan member Gorsewhisker: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandsons: Frosting Bark: Deceased, verified StarClan and Tribe Of Endless Hunting member Wasptoe: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Granddaughters: Vinefur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Ivyfur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandsons: Shining Stone: Deceased, verified Tribe Of Endless Hunting member Soft Moss: Deceased, verified Tribe Of Endless Hunting member QUOTES "Now that I think about it, I would have been really happy if I had followed that path. Yet I choose the life of a warrior, for you. I still don't understand what makes me want to be with you so hard like this, but I know this is what I want. ''This is the path I choose." —Patchcloud to Tigerstripe about choosing to stay with him instead of becoming a Medicine Cat in WaterClan [[Patchcloud's Path|''Patchcloud's Path]]